


We Are Now Just Setting Sail

by MangaManiac



Series: Skate the Issue [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, College, Cutting, Depression, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, I'm sorry kei, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a lot nicer than he seems, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, someone save my trash, sorry I love Twenty one pilots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaManiac/pseuds/MangaManiac
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou has always been level headed, and calm, you could tell just from the way he played volleyball. He was also passionate about many things, he was passionate about volleyball, and making it to nationals, and sometimes about his studies, only sometimes though. But, there something about the tall blonde middle blocker from Karasuno that he couldn’t get out of his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fic, so let me know how good or bad it is! I will listen to criticism, I’m sorry if this triggers someone, That is not my intention!
> 
> Anyway, the titles for the chapters will be coming from the song lovely by Twenty One Pilots, because I love that song and this Fic is kinda based around it. One more thing, I did not plan this out really so if it sucks I’m sorry! I will try to keep to the canon series, but as this progresses I may be going away from the series sorry if this is no longer agreeing with the canon timeline.  
> 

 

Kuroo Tetsurou has always been level headed, and calm, you could tell just from the way he played volleyball. He was also passionate about many things, he was passionate about volleyball, and making it to nationals, and sometimes about his studies, only sometimes though. But, there something about the tall blonde middle blocker from Karasuno that he couldn’t get out of his head, he hadn’t seen the kid, Tsukki is he remembers correctly, for three years yet he wanted to see him again like nothing else.

 

“Watch out!” The call came from a somewhat wide-eyed Bokuto just before a volleyball hit him in the face.

 

“Ouch! What the hell Bokuto?” Kuroo whined as he put a hand over his nose, it didn’t seem to be bleeding he thought. That was something, to get hit by Bokuto’s spike and not have a bloody nose is pure luck, and maybe a little karma going his way since Bokuto had pranked him the other day.

 

“Well maybe you shouldn’t be in the way.” Oikawa pouted, giving Kuroo a glare. He just rolled his eyes for about the millionth time that day.

 

“You ok?” Iwaizumi asked as he was handed a towel.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be alright.”

 

“Ok, we should probably call it a night anyway, what time is it?” Kuroo looked at his phone on the sideline before answering.

 

“9:00 o’clock.” Oikawa squeaked at the time Kuroo had given, they all turned to look at him.

 

“What?” Iwaizumi asked with one eyebrow raised, damn that’s hot Kuroo thought, one of the many reasons Iwaizumi and Oikawa were dating.

 

“I have a paper due at midnight! Let’s go!” Oikawa looked behind him as he ran out of the gym, Iwaizumi just hung his mouth open with a ‘what just happened?’ face. Then he turned to look at the net still in place in the gym, Kuroo and Bokuto followed his gaze.

 

“It’s ok! We can put it away!” Bokuto said with a huge grin on his face, Kuroo just nodded.

 

“Thanks! I owe you guys!” Iwaizumi shouted as he ran out of the gym after his boyfriend. Kuroo and Bokuto put the net away in the storeroom, making friendly conversation and then they undressed and headed back to their shared apartment with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Once they were back they found that Iwaizumi had made dinner and left some out for them, Iwaizumi was a surprisingly good cook, and they ate happily.

 

Kuroo was lost in thought for the moment thinking, again about Tsukki. It was rare that he couldn’t get Tsukki out of his head, he only ever thought about people that he cared about this often, and he barely knew Tsukki. He was honestly a little confused because of this, it was such an alien feeling to him that he wasn’t sure what it was. The other first-years from Karasuno had come to college and kept playing volleyball, the only one who hadn’t was Tsukki, so he decided that he would ask Yamaguchi about Tsukki next practice.

 

“Yo bro you ok?” Bokuto asked him after a few minutes.

 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine.” Kuroo responded. He ran his fingers through his hair, he realized that at some point he had stopped eating, and he finished his plate quickly.

 

“Something on your mind?”

 

“No, not really.”

 

“Ok then.” Bokuto looked a little puzzled but he decided not to pry any further. Kuroo went to bed soon after that, but he couldn’t sleep, he kept tossing and turning. It wasn’t until early that morning that he was able to clear his head enough to get some sleep.

 

He awoke the next morning and got ready, he had the earliest classes and he wanted to go for a run before he got in the shower. Kuroo tied on his running shoes and opened the door, he put in his earbuds and set out at a fast pace. Twenty One Pilots started coming through his earbuds and he picked up the pace even further as he recognized the song Lane Boy. As he ran he watched the people passing by him, he made his way on to campus and past the dorms where he saw the one person that had been on his mind for days.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short!
> 
> I will try to update once a week but I am a college student and that may not happen.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it!


End file.
